TWO WOMEN
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Kisah tentang dua wanita yang mencintai seorang pria yang sama. Tangis dan air mata mengiringi kedua wanita itu kala bertemu. Wanita yang sah dan juga simpanan pria itu. MinYoon, slight JiKook, VKook. GS.
_Mencintai atau dicintai._

 _Memiliki atau dimiliki._

 _Melepaskan atau dilepaskan._

 _Kehidupan yang harus dilalui dengan sebuah pilihan._

 _Pilihan… yang bisa mengubah seluruh alur kehidupan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Two Women.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pair :**_

 _ **MinYoon slight JiKook and Vkook.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GS, angst, OC, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di saat mereka mencintai lelaki yang sama… apa yang mereka bisa lakukan? Kisah tentang pasangan sah yang bertemu simpanan kekasihnya.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

..

.

Yoongi duduk termenung di dalam sebuah _café_. Suasana nyaman dan hangat _café_ itu tak membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat, hati Yoongi benar-benar diliputi awan sendu dan begitu terguncang.

" _ **Meskipun aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu… yang perlu kau ketahui, hatiku telah menjadi milikmu."**_

Pikiran Yoongi berkelana mengingat kembali ucapan-ucapan manis kekasih hatinya.

" _ **Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu 'kan?"**_

Bisikan kata cinta itu seakan nyata dan berhembus di telinga Yoongi sampai detik ini.

" _ **Maafkan aku… kau tahu jika dia adalah prioritasku…"**_

Yoongi kembali mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu.

..

..

.

..

..

 _ **KLIING**_

Dentingan nyaring bel yang berbunyi kala pintu _café_ dibuka pertanda adanya pelanggan lainnya yang masuk itu membuat Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya. Seorang gadis dengan postur tinggi semampai berjalan dengan anggun ke arahnya.

"Min Yoongi?" Tanya gadis itu dan begitu Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis itu duduk di hadapan Yoongi.

"Jeon Jungkook?" lagi, sebuah anggukan didapatkan Yoongi ketika gadis cantik di hadapannya mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoongi.

Pandangan mata Yoongi menilai, memandangi Jeon Jungkook… _'Dia cantik… kalau ia tersenyum pasti manis sekali… tubuhnya bahkan mirip seperti model professional…'_

"Kulihat kau sudah memesan…" ujar Jungkook melirik pada segelas _latte_ yang terhidang di hadapan Yoongi, maka Jungkook pun memangil pelayan serta memesan minumannya.

Keheningan lama menyergap mereka berdua, kedua gadis yang sama-sama terdiam itu duduk saling berhadapan dan sama-sama menilai orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi…" pancing Yoongi membelah keheningan yang mencekam itu. "Kenapa kau meminta bertemu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu alasannya…" balas Jungkook sembari menyeruput _caramel macchiato_ nya.

"Aku tidak." Balas Yoongi.

Mata Jungkook menatap sinis Yoongi, meremehkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat mengetahui alasan kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kau juga sangat mengetahui tentang apa dan siapa yang akan kita bahas di pertemuan kita ini. Park Jimin…" ujar Jungkook lirih ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa menjadi penting sekarang darimana aku mengetahui semuanya?" Jungkook masih saja memandang sinis Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi jengah dan mulai gusar di bangkunya.

"Dengar, aku datang kesini bukan untuk mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu darimu. Kau tadi memintaku datang dengan baik dan aku datang kesini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu." Yoongi sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, sebelum kata-kata Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Lalu kau mengharapkan aku bersikap seperti apa terhadapmu? Terhadap perempuan yang dicintai oleh tunanganku sendiri?" Jungkook berujar lirih, dan ia menatap Yoongi yang kembali duduk di hadapannya. "Ponselnya… aku mengetahui dirimu dan juga hubunganmu dengan Park Jimin dari ponselnya. Hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, polisi menyerahkan dua ponsel milik Jimin padaku. Dua ponsel… satu ponsel yang selama ini ku kenali dan sebuah ponsel yang asing. Di ponsel asing itu aku melihat wajahmu. _Lockscreen_ nya pun terpampang wajahmu. Beribu-ribu pesan singkat yang masih disimpannya, juga obrolan kalian di aplikasi _chatting_ itu…" cerita Jungkook dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Yoongi.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu… jujur… mencintainya tak pernah terpikir dibenakku sebelumnya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kalian tetap saling mencintai dan kalian tetap menjalin hubungan di belakangku. Apakah kau tak tahu saat itu bahkan aku dan Jimin sudah bertunangan?"

"Aku tahu…" aku Yoongi pada Jungkook, membuat nafas Jungkook tercekat.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu dan kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Tanya Jungkook penuh rasa tak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai… apa aku salah?" lengan Yoongi meraih cangkir _latte_ nya, berharap kehangatan dari cangkir itu mengalir dan memberi kekuatan untuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki gadis lain di kehidupannya? Kau… perempuan macam apa kau sebenarnya?" tuding Jungkook pada Yoongi yang kini bersandar di kursinya.

Terkekeh ringan Yoongi dibuat oleh pertanyaan Jungkook. "Aku juga bertanya-tanya… perempuan macam apa diriku? Menerima cinta dari lelaki yang tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padaku. Mencintai lelaki yang telah memiliki gadis untuknya pulang dan berlabuh dengan nyaman. Aku hanya mencintainya, itu yang kutahu."

Jungkook memandang miris gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Apa dia selalu mengatakan cintanya padamu?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian.

Pikiran Yoongi berkelana, ke masa-masa saat Jimin mengucapkan cintanya. Entah itu di pagi hari saat ia membuatkan sarapan untuk Jimin atau itu di malam hari saat Yoongi memijati tubuh lelah Jimin.

"Begitu…" lirih Jungkook saat melihat senyuman Yoongi, membuat Yoongi kembali dari lamunannya. "Jimin selalu mengucapkan cintanya padaku. Saat pagi, saat kami sedang makan siang, saat kami bertemu atau di penghujung malam ketika tidur. Sering… terlalu sering dan membuatnya tak berarti. Seakan kata cinta itu bagaikan sebuah salam yang sudah biasa diucapkan." Ujar Jungkook lengkap dengan senyuman mirisnya.

"Kau meragukan cinta Jimin padamu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini aku tak mengerti kenapa semua itu terasa hambar bagiku. Dan ternyata telah terjawab. Jimin mencintaimu." Balas Jungkook.

"Jimin lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan aku. Kau selalu menjadi gadis pertama di kehidupannya." _**Sementara aku selalu yang kedua**_ "Jimin selalu mendahulukanmu. Kau selalu menjadi ratu di hatinya, tempatnya pulang dan berlabuh, tempatnya menambatkan hatinya."

"Aku tidak bodoh Min Yoongi. Meski ia selalu datang saat aku meminta, meski tangannya menggenggam erat jemariku, meski aku bisa memeluknya… hanya tubuhnya saja yang bersamaku. Hatinya… hatinya tak ada di sana di saat kami bersama."

" _ **Hatiku telah menjadi milikmu."**_

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali dibenak Yoongi, selama ini Yoongi hanya berpikir itu adalah bualan konyol Jimin.

"Min Yoongi…" panggil Jungkook.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi tersentak, bagaimana bisa gadis di hadapannya menanyakan tentang ini semua. Apa hatinya tak sakit dengan menggali lebih dalam lukanya itu?

"Karena… pada akhirnya aku tersadar. Jimin akan selalu berlari padamu. Ia akan berlari dan takkan menoleh ataupun berpaling untukku." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata besar Jungkook yang menatapinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia takkan menoleh padamu? Kau saat ini… aku yakin sekali jika itu memang anak Jimin _'kan_?" Jungkook menatapi perut Yoongi yang sudah membesar di bulan kelima kehamilannya.

"Bahkan anak ini takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, Jeon Jungkook." Lirih Yoongi sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" tuntut Jungkook tak percaya.

"Hari di mana kami tahu jika aku sedang mengandung adalah hari yang sama dengan hari kelahiranmu. Park Jimin memang tersenyum bahagia mengetahui ia akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang kukandung. Ia menungguiku di rumah sakit, menggenggam erat tanganku dan berulang kali mengecup keningku. Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya sekejap." Yoongi menarik nafas sebentar, sekedar untuk melegakan hatinya yang sesak. "Setelahnya ia resah, ia gelisah dan terus saja memandangi jam. Saat kutanyakan apakah ia memiliki jadwal penting, ia mengangguk dan menjawab kalau itu adalah merayakan ulang tahunmu. Dia pergi setelah berpamitan dengan tergesa-gesa… ia bahkan tak menoleh untuk melihat aku menangis dan memintanya untuk jangan pergi. Aku… wanita yang mengandung anaknya memohonnya untuk tetap tinggal namun tak ia indahkan demi merayakan ulang tahunmu dan untuk menyenangkanmu."

Jungkook terpaku mendengar itu semua. Ia ingat, saat ulang tahunnya, Jimin berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang indah dan sekotak kue _tart_ yang tak kalah indah. Mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya seharian, makan malam bersama, bermain kembang api di halaman belakang rumah Jungkook, bersenda gurau seakan tiada hari lain. Yang tak Jungkook ketahui, hari itu Jimin yang berlari kepadanya juga telah berlari meninggalkan anaknya.

"Saat itu aku berpikir… bahkan anak kami tak bisa membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku, jadi itu lah akhirnya. Saat itu aku memutuskan, bahwa sudah tak bisa lagi bersama dengan Jimin. Bagaimanapun… aku hanyalah simpanannya dan kau adalah pasangannya yang sah. Jimin akan selalu berada di sampingmu, dan Jimin tak pernah bisa berada di sampingku dan anak kami."

"Kau tahu kalau Jimin merasa kehilanganmu? Jimin mencari-cari dirimu…" Jungkook teringat kembali pesan-pesan Jimin yang menanyakan di mana Yoongi berada, memohon Yoongi untuk mengangkat teleponnya, meminta Yoongi untuk tak meninggalkannya. Semua itu membuat hati Jungkook kembali sakit.

"Aku tahu. Setelah aku memutuskan hubungan kami, Jimin berhasil menemukanku. Memintaku kembali, memintaku untuk selalu berada di pandangannya. Dan aku memintanya untuk memilih… memilih aku dan anak kami ataukah dirimu… kau tahu apa yang diucapkannya?"

Yoongi kembali mengingat kata-kata Jimin saat itu…

" _ **Bagaimana bisa aku memilih? Aku mencintai kalian… Jungkook adalah wanita tempatku ingin menghabiskan masa depanku dengannya. Dan kau adalah pemilik hatiku."**_

"Dan itu membuat semuanya jelas Jeon Jungkook. Kau adalah masa depan seorang Park Jimin, sementara aku bukanlah apa-apa. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena mencintainya. Maafkan aku yang berdiri di tengah-tengah hubungan kalian."

Setelah itu… keheningan kembali menyergap.

"Kurasa… aku rasa aku bisa mengerti…" ucap Jungkook kemudian. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya bingung. "Saat aku membaca semua pesan yang sampai sekarang masih disimpan Jimin, aku marah, sakit, kecewa dan terkhianati. Saat aku menghubungimu, aku ingin melihat wanita seperti apa yang membuat Jimin menyerahkan hatinya. Aku ingin sekali memakimu karena telah membuat Jimin mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa… kita berdua sama-sama terluka karena mencintai Park Jimin." Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan damai pertanda ia sudah bisa mengatasi kemarahannya.

"Park Jimin memang lelaki yang patut dicintai…" gumam Yoongi.

"Aku setuju dengan itu." Ujar Jungkook.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" pertanyaan Yoongi itu dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan dari Jungkook. "Kurasa, sebaiknya aku pulang. Maaf… selamat tinggal Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi berdiri diikuti Jungkook dan memberikannya tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Jungkook.

"Ya, selamat tinggal, Min Yoongi." Jungkook yang menjabati tangan Yoongi itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega.

Min Yoongi berlalu di hadapannya, tubuh mungil itu nampak rapuh di mata Jungkook. Tubuh rapuh yang membuat Jungkook memanggil Yoongi kembali.

"Tunggu Min Yoongi." Panggilnya dan mengejar Yoongi yang sudah keluar dari _café_.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Kau… kau bisa datang ke pemakaman Jimin besok pagi. Kalau kau bersedia kau boleh datang." Jungkook mengucapkan itu, kata-kata yang membuat Yoongi terbelalak.

"Kau mengijinkan aku datang ke pemakamannya? Apa aku boleh datang?" tatapan mata penuh pengharapan itu membuat Jungkook miris. Ia mungkin bisa saja menjadi orang yang bersama di saat-saat terakhir Jimin. Tapi Yoongi… wanita yang sama-sama mencintai Jimin seperti dirinya bahkan tak bisa datang menjenguk Jimin. Dan begitu ia membolehkan Yoongi untuk mengantarkan Jimin ke perbaringan terakhirnya, tatapan pengharapan itu menghantam Jungkook. Wanita di depannya ini sama tulus dengannya untuk mencintai Jimin. Wanita yang entah beruntung atau sial ini mendapati hati milik Jimin meskipun ia tak bisa memiliki Jimin. Wanita yang mengandung anak Jimin.

"Ya, kau bisa datang." Ujar Jungkook.

..

..

.

..

..

Keesokan harinya… Yoongi menepati janjinya. Ia datang ke rumah duka untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi Jimin. Dapat Yoongi lihat, kedua orang tua Jimin yang memandang pilu foto mendiang putranya, bahkan ibu kandung Jimin masih saja berurai air matanya.

Yoongi meletakan setangkai bunga krisan di depan foto Jimin.

' _ **Jimin ah… aku datang. Aku dan anak kita akan mengantarkanmu ke perbaringan terakhirmu. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang telah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih telah menitipkan harta yang berharga ini untukku. Maaf karena telah pergi darimu… tapi aku berjanji… aku berjanji akan merawat anak kita dengan baik.'**_

Air mata itu mengalir begitu deras dari kedua pelupuk mata Yoongi. Tangannya tak henti-henti mengusap perutnya dan juga mengcengkram hatinya yang didera sesak. Yoongi menangis… menangis mengantarkan kepergian Park Jimin.

"Min Yoongi…" suara yang memanggilnya itu membuat Yoongi berpaling dan melihat Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya.

Jungkook… wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi membawa Yoongi untuk duduk dan mereka menangis bersama.

Mereka bahkan masih saling menggenggam untuk saling menguatkan dan menangis bersama saat jasad Jimin dibawa untuk dikremasi. Mereka memandangi api… api yang menandakan jika Park Jimin kini tak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Mereka juga masih bersama saat mereka membawa abu Jimin untuk dikuburkan ke pemakaman keluarga besar Park. Saat orang-orang sudah kembali pulang, Jungkook masih menahan Yoongi di sisinya.

" _Eommeonim_ …" panggil Jungkook saat yang tersisa di pemakaman hanyalah kedua orang tua Jimin, adik kandung Jimin, saudara sepupu Jimin dan kedua orang tua Jungkook.

" _Ne_ , Jungkook _ah_?" tanggap ibu Jimin.

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu…" Jungkook menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Dia adalah Min Yoongi…"

" _Ah_ , jadi nama _nuna_ yang menangis di rumah duka tadi Min Yoongi…" sahut Jihyun, adik Jimin yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Yoongi. Dia heran… selama ini _hyung_ nya tak pernah mengenalkan temannya yang satu ini, namun melihat bagaimana Yoongi menangis… Jihyun berpikir jika mungkin Yoongi adalah sahabat _hyung_ nya.

" _Ah ye, ahgassi_ teman Jimin…" sahut ibu Jimin yang juga sebenarnya sudah memperhatikan Yoongi sedari tadi.

"Dia Min Yoongi… adalah kekasih Jimin." Ucapan Jungkook sontak membuat kedua keluarga itu tercengang. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa memandang bingung tak mengerti apa mau Jungkook sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sepupu Jimin lah yang terlebih dahulu bersuara.

"Kuminta… kuminta kalian jangan menghakimi dia. Kami sama-sama mencintai Jimin. Bagiku, diantara kami berdua… kami sama-sama terluka dan kehilangan Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang telah membagi cintanya pada dua wanita. Tapi untukku… waktuku masih akan berlanjut karena aku hanya kehilangan lelaki yang kucintai sekaligus tunanganku. Namun bagi Min Yoongi… waktunya sudah berhenti… ia telah kehilangan lelaki yang dicintainya sekaligus _appa_ dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya."

Mata kedua keluarga itu kembali membelalak.

"Bagaimana mungkin _uri hyung_ melakukan itu?! Anak itu tak mungkin anak _uri hyung_."

"Jihyun _ah_ … jangan memaki keponakanmu sendiri. Keponakanmu bahkan telah kehilangan _appa_ nya tanpa sempat dilihat oleh _appa_ nya." Tanggap Jungkook.

" _Ahgassi_ … namamu Min Yoongi? Benar kalau anak ini adalah anak _uri_ Jimin?" ibu Jimin yang sedari tadi terdiam mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan mengusap pelan perut Yoongi.

"Ya nyonya… ini memang anak Park Jimin. Maafkan saya nyonya…" ucapan Yoongi terhenti kala ibu kandung Jimin memeluknya.

" _Anni,_ jangan meminta maaf. Jiminku memang telah pergi, tapi ia menitipkan dirimu dan anaknya padaku. Suamiku… kau ingat mimpi yang kuceritakan semalam _'kan?_ Mimpi dimana Jimin memintaku menjaga anak dan wanita yang dicintainya. Suamiku… kita akan menepati permintaan _uri_ Jimin _'kan?_ " Nyonya Park memandang suaminya dan memohon pada suaminya.

"Kapan? Sejak kapan kita pernah mengabaikan permintaan _uri_ Jimin? Jika menjaga wanita yang dicintainya dan juga buah hatinya membuat _uri_ Jimin tenang di sana, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya." Ujar Tuan Park yang berarti persetujuan untuk itu semua. "Jihyun _ah_ … yang dikandung wanita itu adalah keponakanmu dan juga cucuku serta harta berharga yang _hyung_ mu inginkan untuk kita jaga." Ucap Tuan Park menyadarkan Park Jihyun kalau bayi yang dikandungan Yoongi adalah harta peninggalan _hyung_ nya, _hyung_ yang sangat disayanginya.

..

..

.

..

..

" _Ummaaaaaa_!" teriakan itu menyambut Min Yoongi kala ia membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu.

" _Aigoo,_ Hwanie, sudah _Halmi_ bilang jangan berlarian. Nanti jika Hwanie jatuh dan terluka bagaimana?"

Yoongi hanya bisa mengulas senyum saat melihat putranya yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu berlarian di kamarnya sementara sang nenek sibuk mengejarnya.

"Hwanie _yah_ … apa Hwanie tidak kasihan pada _Halmi_?" Yoongipun beranjak untuk menangkap Hwan… Park Hwan, putra tunggalnya yang ia harapkan masa depannya akan cerah secerah namanya.

"Hwanie suka main sama _Halmi_!" seru sang putra dengan bahagianya.

" _Halmi_ juga suka main sama Hwanie. Tapi kalau Hwanie berlari terus, _Halmi_ jadi lelah mengejar Hwanie." Sementara sang nenek kini merajuk di hadapan cucunya itu.

" _Halmi_ lelah?" Tanya Hwan. "Maafkan Hwanie…" ujar Hwanie dan beranjak untuk memeluk neneknya itu.

" _Aigoo_ , iya _Halmi_ akan maafkan asal Hwanie berjanji untuk tidak berlari seperti tadi. _Yaksok_?"

" _Yaksok_!" ujar sang cucu lengkap dengan senyuman manis dan _eyesmile_ nya.

"Hwanie _yah_ , ikut _samchon_ sebentar yuk?" Jihyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di pintu kamar itu mengajak Hwan untuk mengikutinya yang langsung saja dituruti oleh Hwan.

"Hwanie mirip sekali dengan Jimin…" ujar sang nenek sembari melamun mengingat putra sulungnya.

"Benarkah _umma_?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Nde_ , mereka sama-sama lincah, tak bisa diam, dan mereka sama-sama tak bisa melihat _umma_ nya menangis."

Yoongi mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu, Hwan akan memarahinya jika Hwan mendapatinya menangis atau bahkan hanya bersedih. Dengan gayanya, Hwan akan memarahi sang ibu lalu kemudian memeluk Yoongi dan berujar agar Yoongi jangan sedih karena dirinya akan ada untuk Yoongi.

Park Hwan adalah cahaya pengganti Park Jimin baik di kehidupan Yoongi maupun keluarga Jimin. Hwan kecil yang baru terlahir itu membuat semuanya menatap Hwan penuh cinta. Bahkan Jihyun yang sempat meragu itu pun tak pelak turut merasakan cinta untuk Hwan. Bayi kecil yang begitu cemerlang itu benar-benar mengisi kebahagiaan keluarga Jimin yang ditinggalkannya.

..

..

.

..

..

" _Umma_ , kita ketemu _appa_ ya?" Hwan kecil berjalan dengan riangnya diantara pemakaman keluarga Park dengan tangan yang setia memegangi tangan Yoongi.

"Iya sayang, kita bertemu _appa_. Hwan sayang _appa 'kan_?" Tanya Yoongi dan menatap anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tentu, _appa_ sayang Hwanie, jadi Hwanie juga sayang _appa_." Balas si kecil dengan riangnya.

Mereka berdua kini telah berdiri di makam Jimin, setelah melakukan ritual kecil. Yoongi dan Hwan terduduk di hadapan makam Jimin.

" _Appa_ … Hwanie datang lagi!" sapa si kecil dengan riangnya. " _Appa_ , Hwanie jadi anak baik _loh_ … Hwanie juga jagain _umma_. Hwanie sayang _appa_." Ujar Hwan. Anak kecil yang harus mengerti secara perlahan tentang _appa_ nya yang takkan bisa bersamanya.

"Aku datang, Jimin _ah_ … aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja. Keluargamu juga baik-baik saja. Kau lihat? _Uri_ Hwanie tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat. _Uri_ Hwanie… mirip sekali denganmu. Kau tenang di sana _'kan_? Kami sudah berbahagia di sini…" ujar Yoongi sembari sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" _Umma_ …" rajuk si kecil. "Hwanie _'kan_ udah bilang, _umma_ jangan nangis…" dan si kecil menghambur memeluk ibunya.

..

..

.

..

..

"Tunggu dulu _oppa_." Tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi dan Hwan berada, sepasang suami-istri berdiri.

" _Wae_? Kau tak ingin menghampiri mereka?" Tanya sang suami menanyakan tentang kelakuan istrinya itu.

"Biarkan dulu." Sang istri menggenggam erat tangan suaminya itu.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu kalian? Sampai sekarang kau masih cemburu pada Min Yoongi?" tuntut sang suami.

Sementara itu sang istri yang sedang berbadan dua itu mengelus perutnya dan merajuk pada bayinya.

"Kau dengar itu _baby? Appa_ mu menuduh _umma_ yang tidak-tidak. _Umma 'kan_ sekarang sudah memilikimu dan juga jadi milik _appa_ mu…" rajuk sang istri.

" _Loh_? Jungkook? Taehyung?" tanpa pasangan itu sadari, Yoongi dan Hwan sudah berjalan ke arah mereka dan menatap bingung pasangan suami istri di hadapannya. "Kalian ingin bertemu Jimin? Kenapa malah berdiri di sini?" tanyanya.

"Biasa _nuna_ , kelinci satu ini sedang merajuk pada anaknya…" adu Kim Taehyung, suami dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Kalian ini… kalau kalian ingin bertemu Jimin, silahkan… aku dan Hwanie sudah selesai dan kami juga akan pergi." Ujar Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Hwan berjalan berlawan arah dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook setelah Hwan kecil pamit dan mengecup singkat perut Jungkook.

Jungkook yang pada akhirnya bertaut dengan Taehyung, saudara sepupu Jimin yang mencintai Jungkook sejak lama. Butuh waktu dua tahun untuk Taehyung mengobati hati Jungkook dan mendapatkan hati Jungkook sebelum setahun yang lalu mereka akhirnya benar-benar bertaut dan kini sedang menanti kehadiran sang buah hati yang masih harus menunggu empat bulan lagi.

…

..

.

Yoongi dan Jungkook, dua orang wanita yang sempat mencintai satu pria yang sama. Yang pernah sama-sama kehilangan namun kini mereka berhasil bangkit dan berdiri tegak untuk merengkuh kebahagiaan mereka. Yoongi dengan Hwan kecilnya yang berharga serta keluarga Jimin yang menyayanginya dan Jungkook yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya yang sejati dan segera akan memiliki buah hati mereka.

Mereka memang pernah terpuruk, kedua wanita ini memang pernah terpuruk. Namun mereka sudah bangkit dan mereka siap untuk berbahagia dengan jalan mereka masing-masing. Kedua wanita yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berdamai akan cinta mereka pada Park Jimin itu kini bangkit untuk bahagia.

..

..

END

..

..

 _ **Yolo!**_

 _ **Saya gatau kenapa saya bisa nulis yang kayak gini, salahkan hujan yang menggelegar dan juga salahkan BigHit! Saya pengen nangis gegara BigHit. HYYH Young Forever, On Stage Epilogue, TRB, NOW3… apa lagi BigHit? Apalagi?**_

 _ **Terus… apakah di HYYH Young Forever semua teori akan selesai? Bahkan teori itu berlanjut di PV RUN JAPANESE ver. Serta semua hint BigHit yang ada di tubuh Jimin dan Jungkook… apa mesti kita-kita ini ngebuka semua baju BTS? Biar dapat hintnya… #plak**_

 _ **Saya gapake Minki atau Minji disini jadi anak MinYoon (sorry baby Minki dan Minji lagi istirahat syuting) tapi saya pakai Hwan karena saya suka artinya, cahaya yang cemerlang. Cocok untuk penggambaran ffnya setelah kematian Jimin ada Hwan yang menerangi…**_

 _ **Err… eotte?**_

..

..


End file.
